<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TouRiku Date by Gamesse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359441">TouRiku Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesse/pseuds/Gamesse'>Gamesse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa, M/M, Not Beta Read, i7ss20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesse/pseuds/Gamesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Touma and Riku have a date at the mall. Wonder what kind of things they'll get up to?</p><p>// I might add more to this, depending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TouRiku Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeltbh/gifts">noeltbh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This fic is dedicated to noeltbh for the i7 secret Santa exchange 2020. Also, thanks to mezzoforte for giving me the idea for the crepes.</p><p>Anyways, this is also the first fit I've posted, so I apologize if it's not good. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touma looked around, pulling his mask up a little higher on his face. He had been standing here for a good few minutes already, and there was no sign of his boyfriend. He sighed. <em>Of all the days to be late, why today?! </em>Already, he could feel people staring at him. He checked his watch for the third time that day. “C’mon Riku… where are you?” What if there was a reason he hasn’t showed yet? What if something had happened to him? Touma shook his head. If something had happened, then Riku would have called and let him know.</p><p> </p><p>His worries were eased when he saw the younger running up to him, but then it soon grew to frustration. “Don’t run!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” Riku gave a breathy laugh as he stood there for a few minutes to compose himself.</p><p> </p><p>Touma wanted to reach out to help him, but it proved to be not needed when Riku straightened himself and smiled brightly. Taking Touma’s hand he began dragging him inside. “Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really visit the mall often. So it was no surprise that Riku was also in awe once they had stepped inside. “Where should we go first? Wow, that look’s cool-”</p><p> </p><p>Touma couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s amusement. “Why don’t we grab a bite to eat. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku hummed in thought for a few moments. “Crepes!” He took Touma’s hands as he looked at him with pleading eyes. “Can we?”</p><p> </p><p>Touma blinked for a moment. He really shouldn’t have been surprised that Riku wanted something sweet. Laughing, he patted Riku’s head. “Crepes it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mou! Touma, I’m not a child!” Riku pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” The other had responded, light-heartedly stuffing his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, they arrived at the place serving crepes and Riku was again, enamored with all the different kinds. He had his hands on the glass display, looking at them like a child. Touma smiled faintly. It was nice to see him enjoying himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, what can I get for you?” Riku had straightened almost immediately. “The straw berries and creme please!” The cashier chuckled, Riku’s enthusiasm was infectious after all.</p><p> </p><p>“And for you sir?” Touma looked at the menu. There were so many kinds… “The… raspberry and chocolate please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Your total will be 750 yen.” Touma had pulled out his wallet, the same time Riku had set some money on the table. Touma looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m paying.” Riku said seriously.</p><p>“What? No.” Touma responded. “Of course I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the one that called to meet here. I should pay.”</p><p> </p><p>Touma could pick up the guilt in his tone. He sighed as he ended up giving in. “Don’t say it like that…” His eyes flashed to the cashier when he heard her make a cooing sound.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it. I was just thinking you two are such a cute couple…” The heat came unbidden to his cheeks. He put a hand behind his head as he looked away. “… Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, please have a seat and we will bring your order out to you shortly.” Touma felt someone take his hand, and looked over to see Riku, the smile in his eyes. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they had exited the shop, Riku had laughed to himself. “What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got all flustered when she called us cute.” He answered, latching onto his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- I did not!” Touma wasn’t looking at Riku though, and the brighter red-head laughed once more.</p><p> </p><p>Riku sat them down. And they talked about menial things while waiting for their crepes to arrive. Like what work was like, what they were working on, how the other members of their respective groups were doing… the time passed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Once the crepes had been set down in front of them, Touma pulled down his mask so he could begin eating.</p><p> </p><p>“Uwah~ Touma they look so delicious! Itadakimasu-” Riku made a noise of excitement, and his expression even caused Touma to quirk a smile. “Mm, Touma- you have to try some! This is the best crepe I’ve ever tasted!” Chuckling to himself, Touma tried his own crepe. Riku was right. It was very good.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Riku’s crepe was in his line of vision, and Touma looked back up to meet the red-head’s eyes. “I’m serious! You have to try it.” Was… was Riku suggesting that Touma take a bite of his? Touma could feel the embarrassment rise to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but I don’t need to. I have my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw…” Riku pouted at him. “But I wanted to share…”</p><p> </p><p>Touma felt as if he had gotten kicked in the gut. How was one person able to make you feel so guilty? Looking away, he put a hand on the back of his neck. “… I… I guess a bite wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku beamed at him, and he giggled as he held out the crepe again. “Here!”</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks warming again, Touma leaned forward, eyes closed, as he took a bite of the crepe. “Hm. It’s sweet.”</p><p>“Hehe~ I’m glad you like it.” And then Riku had opened his mouth, eyes closed, as if he was expecting Touma to share his crepe in return. Touma rolled his eyes… This boy…</p><p> </p><p>Riku chewed the bite of the crepe he had been given, and licked his lips to catch any of the extra chocolate that had spilled. “Mm! Touma’s is also very good!”</p><p> </p><p>Touma finished the rest of his crepe in silence, not looking at Riku. Riku smirked at him, laughing as he finished his own crepe. “Was that too embarrassing for you?”</p><p>“Shut up!” Touma retorted, to the fresh sound of more peals of laughter. He found the corners of his lips lilting up. It was hard to stay mad at Riku.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, that was fun! Let’s visit some other places, Touma!” Touma found he didn’t mind that much as Riku dragged him around. They still had quite a bit of time left on their date after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>